Thirty days of Strawberries and Stardust
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: AU: Kairi popped the question. Riku said yes. Axel said no. ::RikuSora / AxelRoxas ::


**T**hirty days of **S**trawberries and **S**tardust

Word of warning— there will be homosexuality, adult themes and crude language. Rated M.

xxxxx

1. : …of lords of downtown and strippers

Riku would walk the aisle.

It had come as a surprise for him too. Kairi's patience had lasted for one year, until she had had enough and popped the question herself. It was 'the natural course of action', as she had claimed with wide-eyed look that Riku was amazed those cute eyes didn't fall out of her head. This wasn't one of the things he loved about her— the way she wormed into his mind and made him say things he would inevitably regret.

But he said it, the dreaded word. Yes. Yes, let's get married, get a house and that picket-fence, a dog and child or two. Not that he wouldn't want to settle down, but it all had come from the bushes and it frightened Riku.

Riku sat down on the couch and went over the discussion with Kairi in his head. Would it be too late to back down now? Maybe he could text her, 'look babe, not going to happen, sry'. But then again, he loved her. He really liked her laugh, her smile and the way she carried herself with hidden confidence.

Riku's cell phone rang in his pocket. He groaned and picked up his phone, not even bothering to see who was calling him.

"_Riku, are you serious?_" It was Axel, Riku's drinking buddy and a friend of some sort.

"Serious as your dead old man." Riku said, "I'm being tied down here."

Axel was quiet for a split second too long, before bursting out in loud laughter, "_Seriously? Man, what are you, like twenty-five? I can't believe you're going to give up your freedom like that. And if this is the part you tell me you have a kid on the way, I'm hanging up._"

"God, Axel, no."

"_Phew, now I'm relieved. So, want to get hammered? We need to start planning your stag party asap. Meet me at Cloud's._"

Axel hung up and left Riku struck with a headache that pounded at his forehead from inside.

xxxxx

The Cloud's was a small bar with one billiards table and hard wood floors that were as worn as the leather on the chairs. It was located in a busy nightlife district, but in a secluded alley that didn't attract many passers-by. It was probably Riku and Axel that kept the place from being bankrupt, for every time they would leave with their wallets drained and foolish looks on their faces.

Axel was already seated by his conventional seat by the counter. Cloud, the well-dressed bartender, was pouring beer for two other persons that had wandered into the cosy bar. After getting their drinks, they swayed past Riku to a shady corner where they engaged themselves in inanimate conversation. That's when Cloud saw the silver-haired man and smiled a small hesitant smile that was his trademark.

"The husband-to-be." Cloud stated calmly.

"The word spreads like wildfire." Riku sighed and sat down, "No wonder though, when there's a messenger like Axel."

Axel grinned from ear to ear, "So, when's the big day?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders. Knowing Kairi, it was probably sooner than later. Everything she did, she did with unbelievable devotion and speed that left Riku stunned. She really was a handful…

Cloud placed a cold beer in front of Riku, and nodded his head, "It's on the house."

"Thanks." Riku cleared half of his drink, before putting it back down and finally letting a smile creep on his features, "But you know, she's pretty scary when she gets all serious and that. I'd hate to see the day we break up. Or divorce, as the case might be in the future."

"Very trusting, aren't you? Already talking about divorce, are you sure you're up to this?" Axel's grin wasn't as genuine any longer, but it still existed.

The question made Riku scratch his head, and he realized himself that he was taking too long to answer. He wasn't having any second thoughts, really. The idea hadn't simply settled in yet, it might take days, but he would be ready when the day came. Why would marriage change the happiness he had had with Kairi up until now?

"Of course I'm ready. Even if it did come as a surprise, I don't see how it would be a bad decision." Riku spread his arms as he spoke, "She's a wonderful girl and we get along well. Don't you see us having a future together?"

Cloud remained politically correct and simply wiped the counter that was made of dark granite. Axel, however, arched his thin eyebrows and gave his friend a look that correlated with his next statement, "Are you trying to convince me or you? Because I wasn't really convinced." Axel picked up his glass and lifted it in the air, "But, let's do what we came here to do— a toast! Then to a club I picked, just for this special occasion."

"A club that _you_ picked?" Riku faked a grimace, "Okay, now I'm terrified."

Axel laughed and ordered another round.

"So, you'll give me the honour to be your best man?" Axel asked, suddenly sounding very grave.

"Sure." Riku laughed behind his drink, "But you got to wear a suit. Not like in Cloud's wedding, you came up with that bright red jumpsuit." It had been redder than his hair.

Cloud gave them their second drinks, "That was awkward."

"It's called standing out!" Axel said proudly, before changing the course of the conversation, "I always forget Cloud's got a ring on it. He's just like us, all bachelor-like. Which makes me wonder, what'll happen to you and me when Kairi's keeping tabs on you all the time?"

Riku patted his friend on his back, "Don't worry, I'll sneak out of the window if I have to."

Axel smiled in agreement and toasted again.

xxxxx

Next morning Riku woke up, his recollection of last night ended at the time when they left the Cloud's. At least they had somehow managed to stumble to Axel's place, where Riku was partly lying off the ragged couch that was little too small for him to sleep on. He let himself roll down on the floor, as the fluffy carpet was more comfortable than the miserable excuse for a couch.

Sunlight was entering the room through the skylight window above Riku. Axel's place was a fancy penthouse apartment, which he brought after his father kicked the bucket and left him with sick amount of money. Riku wasn't sure if Axel even had a job, since there were exactly three places where he could encounter him— this place, the pub or local grocery store (shopping for beer, what else).

Riku rolled around a few times, before he realized that he wasn't going to get any more sleep. He went to the kitchen through a large doorway and was surprised to find fresh fruits and bread that wasn't supporting any suspicious life form. Axel wasn't exactly known for keeping anything actually edible in his cupboards.

When Riku closed the fridge's door a little too loudly, noises began stirring in Axel's bedroom. It was unsurprising that he would bring someone home after a night out. Riku wondered whether he should go put some clothes on, as he was currently wearing his boxers with cheesy heart-pattern, but decided to just grab one of Axel's aprons and went back to preparing breakfast.

The door to bedroom swung open and Axel walked out with a smile that outshone the sun. It annoyed Riku.

"Good morning my little housewife!" Axel smacked a theatrical kiss in the air and sat down by the round kitchen table, "What's for breakfast my love?"

Riku rolled his eyes as there could be only one reason for Axel's cooing, "Was your shag that bad?"

The first thing Riku saw of Axel's shag was a mess of blond hair that was spiked and unkempt. The next thing he noticed was that this wasn't your average bikini blonde with generous front, but there was a flat chest under that one size too big shirt. His ice-coloured eyes were wide open, as if he was afraid that something might attack him if he wasn't careful.

"Axel…" Riku was shocked to say the least, "That's… not a woman, is it?"

"Nope."

Riku tried to look unshaken, as he turned the omelettes around with a wooden spatula, "I don't even want to know where you find him."

"Um, hello? Don't talk as if I wasn't here." Axel's shag grunted, "Aren't you going to introduce me, Axel?"

"You met last night." Axel said uninterestingly, "Now, it was very nice to meet you, but I'll have to ask you leave. Right now."

Riku couldn't see the man's face, but he could feel a twist of empathy in his heart. He was about to scold at Axel, but the guest had already spun around and stomped to the front door, which was opened and shut with such force that a painting on the wall shuddered.

"You're a prick." Riku stated the obvious.

Axel leaned back in his chair, folding his arms above his chest in a defensive manner, "No, Riku, I'm being honest with myself." He unfolded his arms and tapped his fingers against the metallic table, "I think you should try it sometimes too, before you marry the first girl you've touched. I bet she isn't even that good."

Riku sighed, took the pan off the stove and turned to look at the redhead, "You know that's not true. And I don't need to sleep with every living thing to make sure that Kairi is the one for me."

"Oh my god." It was probably the hangover that made Axel so grumpy, "When did you become such a pussy? Don't you remember what we used to be like— we could get any girl we wanted and, man, no one could tie us down. And look at us now! _We_ are like an old married couple."

"Yeah, things really have changed. Now you can only get any guy want." Riku didn't mean it to sound like a joke.

"You're such a laugh." Axel snorted, but couldn't hide the amusement in his narrow eyes, "Right. About that guy, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Most likely nothing."

Axel laughed, "Right. Ah, man, sorry I'm such an ass."

Riku agreed, but knew that he didn't need to say it out loud. Axel was Axel, unable to commit to anything.

"But y'know, I'm happy for you and I know that you're old enough to know right from wrong. Don't listen to this old man." Axel admitted after moment of consideration, "And I'm still throwing you the best stag party ever." He scratched his chin and then added, "Tomorrow. I'll reserve the Cloud's for us."

"There's really no stopping you. Do you remember what it was like to be sober?" Riku said with makeshift disbelief.

But in reality, it was all peachy like that.

xxxxx

When Roxas came home, he was pissed beyond words. He threw his keys at his brother's bedroom door, before dragging himself to the kitchen, where he put his face into the sink and let the water pour down his head. He wanted to die a slow death, fade into oblivion where he would be left alone and forgotten.

Sora, Roxas's worried brother came to the kitchen, sleep still hanging on his face. They were twins, not identical, but almost. Sora's hair was brown and his eyes darker hue of blue, but otherwise they could swap places and no one would notice.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" Sora asked, rubbing his tired eyes while hurrying to the sink and stopping the flow of water.

Roxas sighed and pouted, head still bowed down in the sink. As he didn't say a word, Sora drew his own conclusions.

"Did you lose your job?" Sora placed his hand upon Roxas's shoulders, "Why didn't you come home last night?"

Roxas finally allowed himself to be dragged to the living room, where he was seated on the couch, while Sora went back to boil some water. He knew Roxas liked chamomile tea, especially when things laid him low and needed cheering up. With a spoonful of honey, Sora poured water into two chunky mugs. The teabags emitted yellowish colour to the steaming water.

Roxas's eyes averted to the floor when Sora came to the small living room with the two hot mugs. Placing the drinks on the coffee table, Sora sat next to Roxas and nudged his ribs gently.

"I was out. And I met Axel." Roxas explained quietly, as if scared that the walls might have ears.

"Axel?" Sora repeated, "As in the _Axel_? The one who never gave you a second glance in high school?"

Roxas nodded his head.

"Oh. So… I can tell it didn't end well." Sora gnawed at his bottom lip. Roxas had been always a little socially incapable, but Axel, he had always lived in a completely different universe. Roxas had always denied it, but Sora had seen how he had looked at the tall red-haired man with unconditional admiration. But then the high school was over and both of them went their separate ways, never exchanging a word.

Sora patted Roxas's head, "Did you tell him?"

"No, Sora." Roxas gritted his teeth, "He didn't even _recognize_ me." He pressed his palms against his closed eyes, breathing heavily, "He came to talk, bought a drink and I asked him 'don't you recognize me?', but I thought he was too drunk to tell a man from a woman."

"So, why didn't you come home then?"

"'Cause… he took me home."

Sora couldn't believe his ears, "But… it wasn't a good thing?"

"He… he just fucked me and after he was done, he just fell asleep." Roxas cut the long story short and heaved a miserable sigh, "In the morning, he just told me to get lost."

Trying to internalize everything he had heard, Sora swallowed the lump in his throat and sipped some of his tea. Roxas had always seen Axel through rose-coloured glasses, while Sora had been able to judge him more objectively. And to be frank, he had always had his doubts when it came to Axel and his friends. He remembered a time he had seen them shove a sophomore's head to a toilet and putting a video of it on the net.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Roxy." Sora said with honest compassion.

"Well, at least I realize it now— he's a douche who should have been aborted before he set foot on this world. And that friend of his, Riku, or what's-his-name, that fucking arrogant idiot who thinks he's on top of the fucking world. I hate them, I hate them both and I wish I'd never met them."

Sora's phone rang in his bedroom. He excused himself and told his brother he would be right back. Roxas remained unmoving on the couch, probably glad that he got one moment for himself, to get his act together.

Closing his room's door behind his back, Sora answered the phone.

"_Sora, I have got a gig for you._"

"Xemnas… I told you I want to quit." Sora kept his voice low.

"_It is just this gig. Then I'll think about it._" the caller paused, but when Sora said nothing, he continued, "_You're a star, Sora. When a customer is asking for the best, who am I to send if not you? And of course you'll receive a fine payment._"

Sora leaned his forehead against the wall, "What is it this time?"

"_A stag night. I will text you everything you need._"

The call ended. Sora was so fed up with this stuff, being dragged from place to place like an animal, having to show skin for money. At first it had been about making the ends meet, now it was about not being able to leave. He was afraid that this second life of his would catch up with him one day and that Roxas might find out.

Sora returned to the living room before Roxas would get suspicious. But his brother was already fast asleep on the couch, snoring as if he hadn't ever slept before. The brunet picked up a wool blanket and tucked Roxas in.

He hoped Roxas would ever find out how Sora had got them out of the gutter. If only this side of life wouldn't collide with the other that danced on glittery stages and was trapped in a shameful world, which was both disgusting and, even though he hated to admit it, partly exciting. But it wasn't a world Roxas had any part in, it was carefully isolated and for Sora only.

Sora smiled, thinking that whatever happened, at least their love would always work both ways.

xxxxx

The next day Kairi was impatiently rolling her coffee cup on its saucer when Riku entered the café. She must have left in a hurry as her hair was pulled up on a ponytail and she had only little make-up. Riku actually liked seeing her this way, unmasked and natural. On Kairi's part, it meant that she trusted him, and Riku could only enjoy the exposed beauty that literally shone through.

"Hey." She greeted Riku, as he leaned over the table to give her a peck on her soft lips, "Glad you could make it."

Riku took off his leather overcoat and sat down, "So, how's everything progressing? Having second thoughts yet?"

"Silly! Of course not!" She laughed heartily, "Riku, I've been thinking about this for such a long time. From the moment I met you… I knew I would want to marry you."

The waitress came and Riku politely ordered a coffee. Out of habit, he followed the waitress's rear with his eyes, until she was behind the counter. Kairi caught this and cleared her throat.

"Shouldn't you pay more attention to your fiancé?" Kairi frowned.

"I didn't… I mean, sorry." Riku leaned his elbows against the table and gave Kairi an apologetic look, "What did you want to talk about?"

Kairi started a vivid explanation of things she had already reserved, making sure Riku approved of everything, from bouquets to tablecloths, she had everything already planned. It had been already yesterday that Kairi had popped the question, but it sounded like she had had a church reservation since day one. Once again, that sparkle of doubt was kindled in Riku.

"…So, in a month, we'll be married! Isn't that exciting?" She ended the rant.

"Okay. So why'd you ask me to come here, if there's no part for me in this wedding?" Kairi didn't seem to catch his sarcasm.

"Actually… Since we're getting married, I was wondering when I will get a key to your place." She looked at him intensely, "I've already put my flat on rent, I have till the end of this month to get my stuff out of there."

"Without asking me first?" Riku grunted, "Shouldn't you put on the brakes for a while? Isn't this a little too much a little too early?"

Kairi shook her head. Once she had her mind made up, there was no changing it. Riku was no longer sure if this was any longer an attractive trait. But maybe she was right— married couples usually live under the same roof.

"Fine, I'll give you the spare key tomorrow." Riku gave in, "Axel's throwing a stag party tonight. He'll probably storm through the door any moment now and abduct me, as he just texted me and wanted to know where I'm at." When he thought about it, Axel and Kairi were much alike— both of them breaking every record in throwing parties.

"Already? Isn't stag nights held on the night before the wedding? I suppose normal rules don't apply to Axel then." Kairi didn't like Axel too much, Riku knew it, "Just… take care of yourself. And keep your hands to yourself. And remember you have work tomorrow."

That's when Riku's prediction came true and the bell above the café's door rang, when two men with commando hoods burst in loudly, the other one of them howling as he jumped on tables like an out-of-control circus animal. They grabbed Riku's arms and the silver-haired man didn't put up much of a fight. He didn't even care that his beloved leather jacket was forgotten on the back of the chair, as he was brought outside and shoved into a truck that spend toward its destination.

Axel removed his hood and sat down next to Riku, laughing and handing his friend a bottle of ice cold beer. On the other side of Riku was ever so silent Leon, who threw his commando hood on the floor and corked a beer himself.

"Tonight, we'll do everything you can't do when you get married!" Axel grinned, "And maybe you'll even end up changing your mind after you see what a treasure I reserved just for you!"

"If it's not Barbara with bare bosom, I ain't gonna be happy!" Riku grinned back.

"It'll be bare alright, but don't think Cloud's grown boobs overnight!" Axel cackled at Leon who almost choked on his beer, "Isn't that right, Tiger?"

Riku had never seen Leon's hair more sour as it was now and he didn't know whether it was caused by an image of nude Cloud or the pet name Axel so lovingly used. Actually, no one ever knew what was up his arse, since he hardly ever shared his thoughts with anyone. Sometimes Riku wondered if there even was any activity beneath that stylishly combed brown hair of his.

"If there's a male stripper, I'm going home."

"Don't be so narrow-minded!" said Axel, "Spoilsport."

"You might as well go home right away then." Leon said.

Riku should have known that Leon wasn't able to crack a joke.

xxxxx

Sora cursed his fate when he walked down a busy street, following the route he had drawn on a map he had printed out. Every gig was supposed to be the last, but it never was. He had stopped humouring the thought of a time he wouldn't have to be ashamed of this dark side of his life. But at the same time, he really had no real reason to quit. But… he really did need to quit. This wasn't something he could do for the rest of his life and then die proudly, telling stories to his grandchildren of the glamorous life he had lived.

But, lord, he hated stag parties. Somehow they confused him with a comedian— they would laugh at him and find it very amusing as he revealed his skin that was sparkling with sweat of embarrassment. But at least they hardly ever asked him for any further services, which meant a short shift and good amount of cash.

Sora's thoughts went to Roxas, who was still trying to get over what happened the other day. Sora made a promise to the mint ice cream his brother loved on the way back home.

That night's plan was to go through the backdoor, hide inside a cake and then jump out, covered in glittery pain. After that he needed to improvise, to do what he seemingly did best— to entertain.

When he was pretty certain he was standing at the backdoor of the Cloud's, he knocked on the door. He wrapped his arms around himself, for warmth and comfort, and moved around slightly nervously. The door was opened soon and a dark-haired woman was revealed. It's not usually something that Sora paid lots of attention to, but he noticed that she had breasts that were easily larger than average, to put it politely.

"So, you're…" She scratched her head, looking for his name.

"The stripper you ordered." Sora smiled, "Strippers usually bear their real names."

She arched her delicately shaped eyebrows, "Right. Well, my name's Tifa and I'm just doing what I was told, so hurry in and we'll get you ready."

Sora came into the dimly lit backroom and closed the door behind him. The cake he was supposed to hide in was enormous and it took up most of the space in the tiny room. Perhaps they had expected some bodybuilder to show up, not a petite man like he was. Or maybe this was some really highbrow stag party, thrown by people who drove cars with custom plates and simply had too much money to spend it on anything reasonable, like a highrise cake with 'Good-bye Freedom' written on it with huge letters.

"We need to find you a ladder to get you in there." Tifa laughed, "You need to do some crazy aerobatics to get out of there."

Sora couldn't help but laugh too, "I was just thinking the same. Maybe we could sneak a chair inside that thing?"

Sora took off his long woollen overcoat and folded it neatly on a lonely stool. Tifa asked Sora to remove his shirt, so that she could spread the silver glitter paint on his torso. She also took the liberty to put some in the corner of his eyes and in his brown hair, to make sure that anyone who looked his way would be blinded by the shiny dust.

"Yep, you're ready to go." Tifa admired her handiwork. Sora nodded and went to the cake, looking at its peak, which was beyond his reach. Tifa came to his side and said, "Hold on, I'll find that ladder."

She went to a closet that was hidden behind a pile of cardboard boxes. Soon she came back with metallic folding ladder that she opened up for Sora.

Before he climbed up, she grabbed his wrist and smiled warmly, "Don't worry. I'll make sure they won't laugh you out."

Sora appreciated her concern, but he was simply doing his job. As long as he got the money, he could deal with it, "S'okay. Comes with the territory, you see."

When he was inside, Tifa said that she would give him a sign when he should jump out. Luckily there was a narrow flight of stairs inside the cake, so that exiting might not take as much of athletic skill as he had feared.

The cake was on top of four small wheels that creaked when Tifa pushed him out of the backroom and into the pub. The loud music was paused and the place was buzzing with excitement. Then there was clapping, whistling and laughing, as they probably all knew what's going to happen next.

Sora inhaled a deep breath and count from ten to one. You'll be alright, he reassured himself.

Tifa gave the sign. Sora rose up the ladder, slowly revealing himself, his back facing his audience. Alice Cooper's _Poison_ began to play and Sora swayed on the top of the cake, glad to see Tifa hurrying from the backroom with the same ladders they had used to get him in.

Sora kept his eyes closed when he turned around, still swaying as seductively as he could. He played with the hem of his tight neon yellow tank top, revealing just a little bit of his creamy hip. The audience was still howling and whistling, yelling him to take it all of, but what kind of a dancer would do that straight away?

Descending the ladders down to the floor, Sora hadn't still cast a glance at the party entourage. When the chorus started, he opened his eyes… and wished he hadn't.

What was in front of him was bad memories. The lords of high school, every last of them, alongside with a couple of new faces. They were the ones that had humiliated everyone who they regarded as an inferior being.

The first one that he recognized was Riku. That silver hair and narrow eyes that hold a look of superiority in them. And right next to him, Axel. The antagonists of Sora's life.

The room had fallen in a fragile silence, when Sora had stopped dancing. Someone had turned off the music and Sora could hear his heavy breath roll out of his lungs, past his lips and into the air.

"What the fuck?" Axel asked, "Are you the stripper I bought or not?"

Sora stared at Riku, Riku stared at Sora. And the staring wouldn't end before Riku realized who he was.

"Wait, you look peculiarly familiar." Axel said.

The realization struck Riku like a lightning and the name came to him from memories he never consciously recalled,

"Sora…?"

xxxxx

_To be continued._

A/N: It's been such a long, long time since I last wrote fanfiction. Hopefully you enjoy it so far. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
